Web pages or web screens typically contain both static and dynamic content such as tables, text, pictures, photographs, links, buttons, graphics, etc. Over time, the content may vary, change, become replaced, and/or updated. A challenge exists in capturing a screenshot of a web page as it appeared to a specific viewer on a specific day, and store the screenshot as a portable document on the server for later use. This is useful for users wanting to save a web page screenshot for use as an audit record, objective evidence, a research artifact, social media, or any other type of dated record. This is also useful for users wanting to save a web page screenshot for retrieval by others (e.g., a specific group), and not just by one individual. Furthermore, is challenging to capture a web page with selective content while still preserving the overall what-you-see-is-what-you-get layout.
Conventional methods of capturing and storing web page screenshots are performed on the client-side of an Internet connection, and involve a user having to constantly scroll down in order to take several images and obtain all of the content displayed on the web page. In other methods, pictures and attachments may be stored on a server's or client's file system using existing software, however, the original web page layout cannot be reconstructed using these individual elements.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for capturing and storing a web page screenshot, directly on a server.